Flashes
by themem0ry
Summary: Some people say you witness your life flash through your eyes when you die. Not James. Oneshot.


'It's him! Take Harry and run!' That's all I remember saying as I…as I died. I don't know what happened after that. Actually, that's a lie. I do know. But I've never told anyone since, not even Lily. They'd call me mad if I did. Absolutely barking. I mean, there are times when I think I was imagining it, all that had happened.

People say that when you die, you relive your past. 'Your life flashes before your eyes,' is the term Muggles use, I think.

Not me.

Nope, when I heard Voldemort (stop cringing – fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself, remember?) come to kill me, and believe me, I knew he would kill me, I didn't see into the past. I saw into the future. Which is kind of ironic seeing as I was going to be dead and the only future I'd have would be six feet under the stars.

Hey, if you can't laugh at death then what's the point in living?

Anyway, where was I? Oh right, seeing the future.

It's weird enough dying, and knowing you're dying. I'd expect it's equally weird seeing your every move flash before your eyes. In fact, looking back on it now, if my life _had_ flashed before my eyes, and I saw all that shitty stuff we did to Snivillous, I'd probably feel the teeniest bit of regret.

Thank Merlin I got the future.

Let me tell you now, at this point, I had no idea I was looking into the future. I had no clue what was even happening, in all honesty.

So since we've ruled out the fact it couldn't possibly be my future, when I saw a scrawny looking kid of about eight years of age being pushed around by a guy who, in my opinion, closely resembled a walrus, I was confused to say the least. And he looked like me, which was weird, since this was nothing at all like my childhood.

Fast forward another few years, to the same boy who looked to be about ten or eleven. Why was he grabbing these letters? They were everywhere! Again, the walrus guy was there, but this time there was also a mini walrus (I'm guessing his son?) and a woman who was the total opposite – tall and skinny. They were laughing at the poor lad who seemed to be trying his hardest to get one of those letters.

Another 'vision'. This one can't have been too long after the other. By now, I'd just assumed that this boy had some connection with me, which was why I seemed to be viewing his life. This time, the walrus guy and his family were nowhere to be seen. Instead, accompanying the boy was a giant who looked a lot like Hagrid, only older. I caught the words, 'You're a wizard, Harry.'

Harry?

Harry!

The scrawny bloke was Harry?! My _son_ Harry? He survived?! Oh thank Merlin!

The next frame were of Harry meeting a blonde haired lad who didn't look at all pleasant, and I found myself willing in my head for my son to either curse him or punch him when Blondie seemed to be getting a little rough. At least, it looked to be rough. I couldn't really tell, since, you know, I was _ten years in the sodding past._

A flash of white light, and I found myself watching Harry fighting a troll, along with a bushy haired girl and a ginger, who looked to both be about his age. Another flash, and then they were playing chess. With giant chess pieces – OH GOD THAT LOOKS PAINFUL. From what I could see, Ginger got knocked out. I always knew chess was an evil game.

Oh my Merlin, is that _Voldemort _in the back of that person's head?! Get my son away from him! Now!

I was terrified. I was being forced to essentially watch the guy who was killing me and heading off to kill my wife, killing my son too. And let me tell you, boy did it hurt.

Lots of other flashes passed. Apparently, Harry would meet Voldemort several more times, and, by some miracle, come out relatively unscathed each time. That's my boy!

There was one vision in particular that made me think. Harry must've been about 17 by this time. There was war, nothing but disaster and devastation around. And Voldemort.

I'm not quite sure what happened, to say the least. Did You-Know-Who shoot first, or did Harry? I couldn't tell, because another flash appeared before my eyes; but this one wasn't white. No, this one was a mix of red on one side, green on the other. Were they spells? I guess so. But which ones? I could already guess that old Voldy was using Avada Kedavra, seeing as he'd tried it so many times before, but there was a part of me that knew, somehow, Harry would come out on top.

I was right.

Harry's spell overthrew Voldemort. I don't know how, seeing as Harry was 17 and Voldemort was – actually I don't even want to guess how old that old codger was. But he did it. My son, did it.

And from that moment, I knew that he'd be okay. Sure, he'd have hard times, and I hated to see him go through them, but he was smart, and if what I'd seen was any idea of what his life would be like, then he'd defeat the most evil wizard of all time before he even hit twenty. No words can say how proud I am of him.

One more flash of light. Harry was looking into my eyes, I can't even guess how old he must've been in this one. But the words he whispered are ones I'll never forget.

'I love you.'

Then I saw no more.

* * *

AN: There you have it. I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think by leaving a review. If you liked it, think of it as my way of apologising for the lack of updates over on my chaptered story! If not... well, let me know! x


End file.
